


Day 5 - Illness

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: IgNyx Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I have No Excuse, Ignis The Actual Workaholic, M/M, Nyx is a dad and uses this against iggy, acute bronchial infection is pretty rough, i panicked, probably not this bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Ignis smacks his alarm clock perhaps harder than necessary. The shrill sound is just jackhammering against the inside of his skull.





	Day 5 - Illness

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Ignis smacks his alarm clock perhaps harder than necessary. The shrill sound is just jackhammering against the inside of his skull.

Oh. Wait. No that's his headache. The damn thing started two weeks ago and now, at 5:30am, rather than having slept it off he's being assaulted by white-hot pokers behind his eyes.

Well that's what it feels like at least.

After taking a moment to grumble into the pillow before dragging himself out of bed to shower and begin his day.

An extra cup of coffee and two asprin later the headache is mostly gone, but chills and sweating persist just like they have for the last week and a half.

By the time he's finished his commute to the citadel a wet cough he thought he'd shaken off is cropping back up.

He pushes through his morning, making several trips to the nearest break room to microwave a mug of water and make tea.

Near lunch he's caught in the act by the one man who he'd been vaguely avoiding all morning.

Immediately Nyx Ulric gravitates to him and wraps his arms around the advisor from behind.

“Tea? Not coffee?”

Ignis tries his best to fight the nasally quality of his voice. He fails.

“I'm simply a little under the weather.”

The Glaive freezes, arms still around Ignis's waist, pressing his nose into the younger man's neck.

“You sound like shit, babe.”

They've been dating for nearly six months and Ignis still gets a thrill whenever the older man calls him that.

He barely shook off the shiver down his spine.

“Very succinct, Dearheart.” His voice is playfully sarcastic. “I assure you I'm fine.”

He wobbles on his feet as he pulls the tea bag from his mug. And then the world goes black.

He's not sure how long he's unconscious but when his eye blink open again, the headache is still there, though less severe, and his mouth feels dry.

But there, in a chair beside his bed, is the long form of his boyfriend.

Oh boyfriend... Boyfriend is nice... Focus!

Nyx is reading, still in his uniform, leather-clad legs propped up on the second chair in the room.

Iggy shifts, trying to sit up, but it becomes a coughing fit and the older man bolts out of his chair and rushes to the side of the bed.

A bed in an uncomfortably white room with the soft beep of machines and an IV in his arm.

“Hey. Hey you ok? Shit you really had me scared.” Nyx really does look rattled, blue eyes wide and lips pressed together firmly. “Had to call the kid to hold doors for me while I carried you.”

Iggy blushes pink across his clammy face.

“You rogue.”

“I've been called worse.”

They both laugh at that, Ignis breaks into another coughing fit.

Nyx smooths his hair gently, kisses his forehead, and presses him gently down to lay in the bed again.

“You literally almost worked yourself to death. How long have you been sick?”

His brain is foggy enough to make him answer truthfully.

“Two weeks... Perhaps a bit more.”

“And you didn't take a day off? See a doctor?”

“I am perfectly capable of working through a cold.”

“You have a... what was the word... Acute Bronchial Infection.”

Iggy glances away and bites his lower lip.

“I suppose perhaps I should have taken a rest day...”

Nyx growls in frustration and shakes his head hard, a gesture Ignis has learned is a clearing of negative emotional response.

“Ignis. You are gonna lay here in this bed until they let you go. And then you are gonna lay in either your bed or my bed until I say you're fit to leave.”

He flinches at the use of his full name, opens his mouth to argue, coughs wildly, and heaves a sigh with a slumping of shoulders.

“You make a compelling argument... Only if you'll lay with me.”

Nyx laughs and motions for the other man to move.

“Ok. Scooch.”

Ignis moved over and Nyx shed his jacket and sidled up in the bed next to him, wrapping his arms gently around the younger man.

The advisor buries his face into the other man's chest and takes a heavy breath, relaxing into another dark and dreamless sleep.


End file.
